<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feral by Enide_Dear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720513">Feral</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear'>Enide_Dear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, short and violent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic inspired by a comic at Tumblr by piyo-13 about elves having sharp teeth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Two Thousand Fics on AO3 Gigolas Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gimli didn’t like it and it was all he could do to keep an almost desperate fear from his heart as orcs started pouring over Helm’s Deep’s battlements. It wasn’t that he doubted Legolas battle prowess; indeed the elf still outnumbered him in orc slaying by twelve to only two. But that was the cause of his fear. Galadriel’s bow was a mighty weapon and Legolas a mighty bowman, but now the orcs were pouring into the burg and they were far too close for killing safely with long-distance weapon. And Legolas only other weapon was his dagger which was a ridiculously small weapon to go toe-to-toe with an armored orc’s scimitar with. </p><p>“Legolas! I’m on four!” He shouted as he hewed down another orc, partly to brag but mostly to hear the elf’s voice and know he was still alive. </p><p>He got no answer. </p><p>Absolute dread made him forget all the battle training Dwalin had every taught him and he turned around, eyes scanning the battlements. He saw the huge orc rush Legolas, battering his dagger away. </p><p>He saw Legolas fall, dragging the orc with him even as he somehow managed to kick the scimitar away. </p><p>He saw the sharp yellow fangs of the orc snap after the elf’s face even as he ran – too slowly – towards them. He wouldn’t make it in time. </p><p>Suddenly, the orc howled and trashed and fell still, blood spraying from a deep, lethal and ragged wound in its throat, far too uneven to have been made by a blade. Legolas wriggled out from underneath the carcass and caught sight of Gimli. His face and mouth was covered with blood as he grinned, showing teeth that were a lot sharper and more fanged than Gimli had ever expected them to be. Almost as fanged as the orc’s, but much whiter underneath the orc blood covering them. </p><p>“Gimli!” He picked up his dagger and nodded towards the battle still raging. “I’m on thirteen now!”</p><p>For a few heartbeats Gimli couldn’t move as the elf ran past him, despite both the battle and their competition. The sight of bloodied teeth still burned in his mind but he wasn’t entirely sure it was fear that made his knees wobbly.<br/>
"Oh Mahal below,” he muttered, turned around, and ran after the feral elf.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Credit to Tumblr user piyo-13! https://piyo-13.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>